Jor-El
Kal-El Zor-El † Alura In-Ze † Kara Zor-El | estado = Morto | ator = Russell Crowe | dublador = Dário de Castro | primeiraaparição= , 1945 | filme = Man of Steel | hq = "Man of Steel: Friends and Foes" "Man of Steel: The Early Years" "Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton" "Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville" | livro = Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book }} Jor-El era um respeitado cientista de Krypton, patriarca da Casa de El, o principal membro da Guilda dos Pensadores Kryptonianos e marido de Lara-Lor Van. Ele é o pai de Kal-El, que ele enviou para a Terra para que ele pudesse salvá-lo da destruição de Krypton. Ele freqüentemente entrava em conflito com o general Zod sobre o destino de Krypton e seu povo, cuja amarga contenção levou Zod a matá-lo. Após sua morte, uma inteligência artificial de Jor-El apareceu para Kal-El através da Chave de Comando que Kal-El ativou enquanto estava a bordo de uma antiga nave de batedora kryptoniana. Ele preparou Kal-El para o seu propósito na Terra, que acabou se tornando o Superman. Depois de ajudar Lois Lane a escapar do Black Zero, Zod ameaçou matar Kal-El e reconstruir Krypton antes de eliminar a IA de Jor-El da existência. Biografia Início da vida Jor-El nasceu no planeta de Krypton, na Casa de El, e foi geneticamente modificado no Guilda dos Pensadores Kryptonianos para aproveitar sua inteligência e inovação. Com o tempo, ele se tornou o principal cientista do planeta e se casou com Lara Lor-Van. Ele também compartilhou respeito mútuo com Zod, um amigo de sua juventude, apesar de suas discordâncias acaloradas. No entanto, ambos concordaram que Krypton era um planeta agonizante e que medidas deveriam ser tomadas, porém Jor-El defendia abandonar o planeta e abandonar a tradição kryptoniana, enquanto Zod tentou derrubar o Conselho de Direito Kryptoniano um golpe de estado. Como um cientista prolífico, Jor-El viria inventar, construir e projetar inúmeras coisas, incluindo a nave Black Zero e o Projetor da Zona Fantasma. Nascimento de Kal-El e morte thumb|250px|Jor-El segurando Kal-El como um bebê.|left|200x200px Jor-El e Lara Lor-Van juntos decidiram dar à luz uma criança por meios naturais, tornando-se a primeira família a fazê-lo em séculos e desobedecendo a lei kryptoniana. Depois de um trabalho árduo guiado apenas pelo marido, Lara deu à luz um filho que eles chamaram de Kal-El. Uma vez descoberto que Krypton seria destruído, Jor-El e Lara planejavam mandá-lo para o planeta distante Terra, para que ele não morresse também. Ele implorou aos líderes de Krypton que lhe dessem o códex de crescimento. Antes que eles pudessem decidir se aceitavam ou rejeitavam a proposta de Jor-El, o General Zod e seus partidários radicais Espada de Rao entraram, dissolvendo o conselho e prendendo Jor-El. thumb|240px|Zod de pé sobre o corpo de Jor-El. Jor-El escapou e voou em sua leal montagem de papagaio de guerra H'Raka para o local códex, e levou-o de volta para sua propriedade. Lá, ele combinou com o DNA de seu filho. O General Zod entrou e exigiu que o códex fosse devolvido a ele. Após a revelação de que Jor-El e Lara tiveram um filho nascido naturalmente e que o Codex estava com ele, Zod atacou Jor-El com raiva, e uma briga entre os dois antigos amigos se seguiu. Jor-El, no entanto, conseguiu ganhar a vantagem e ajudou Lara a lançar a espaçonave da criança a tempo. No entanto, quando ele estava observando o lançamento, um Zod vingativo esfaqueou Jor-El no peito com a lâmina do pulso, ferindo-o mortalmente. A morte de Jor-El não foi em vão, no entanto, como Kal-El foi encontrado por Jonathan e Martha Kent, na pacífica cidade do Kansas na Terra, e eles criaram o menino bem, dando a ele o nome de "Clark Kent". Consciência artificial pós-mortem thumb|250px|left|Clark encontra a consciência. Depois que um adulto agora Kal-El embarcou em uma antiga nave batedora kryptoniana que havia pousado na Terra, ele sem saber inseriu a IA no sistema de mainframe da nave. O holograma, que tomou a forma de Jor-El, contou a história de Clark de Krypton, o golpe do General Zod e a razão pela qual Clark foi enviado para a Terra. Ele então deu a Clark um processo que o instruiu a dar ótimos exemplos para os humanos seguirem. Ele guiou Clark para testar seus limites e realmente dominar seus poderes. Mais tarde, ao ser mantido como refém no carro-chefe do General Zod, Lois Lane falou com a consciência de Jor-El usando a chave de comando que o Super-Homem lhe dera. Ele ajudou-a a escapar e ensinou-a a parar o plano de Zod. Ele foi então abordado pelo Super-Homem, libertando-o, alterando a atmosfera interna da nave para coincidir com a da Terra. Jor-El enviou Kal para salvar a vida de Lois e impedir Zod de obter o códex na Terra. thumb|240px|A consciência de Jor-El é destruída por Zod. Posteriormente, o General Zod assumiu o controle da nave de reconhecimento kryptoniana e encontrou o holograma de Jor-El, referindo-se a ele como um "fantasma". Jor-El mais uma vez pediu Zod para parar sua tentativa de recriar Krypton na Terra, mas Zod estava decidido a realizar seus planos. Ele cancelou o programa contendo a consciência de Jor-El de uma vez por todas. Personalidade Geneticamente projetado para nascer na Guilda dos Pensadores Kryptonianos como um cientista, Jor-El era extremamente inteligente, uma das maiores e mais prolíficas mentes de Krypton. Ao contrário da maioria de seus companheiros kryptonianos, Jor-El também era um indivíduo altamente inovador que era capaz de quebrar as fronteiras do pensamento programado em seu DNA projetado. Como resultado, o cientista pôde ver que a sociedade de Krypton era obsoleta, defeituosa e desatualizada, então ele e sua esposa escolheram o passo ilegal de ter um filho natural, acreditando fortemente em sua causa. Sabendo que seu planeta seria iminentemente destruído, Jor-El tomou o passo forte e incrivelmente duro de enviar seu filho para a Terra para que ele pudesse sobreviver e também para se libertar das correntes da sociedade kryptoniana e ser verdadeiramente livre, escolhendo ficar atrás de si mesmo, de modo que quaisquer falhas não viajem com o filho, já que ele ainda se considerava tanto produto da sociedade ultrapassada quanto seu ex-amigo General Zod. Jor-El também sustentou o que sua família, a Casa de El sempre representou - esperança, dentro da qual estava incorporado o potencial que todo indivíduo tem que ser uma força para o bem e para a justiça. Assim, ao encontrar seu ex-amigo General Zod 33 anos após sua morte (via sua interface de IA), Jor-El ainda tentou argumentar com ele, embora sem sucesso. Jor-El também era extremamente corajoso, não tendo medo de lutar literalmente pela proteção de seu filho, envolvendo Zod em batalha, a fim de dar a seu filho a chance de escapar, desistindo de sua própria vida no processo. Poderes e habilidades *'Fisiologia Kryptoniana:' Como um kryptoniano, a estrutura óssea de Jor-El é quase idêntica à de um humano. Em um planeta próximo a uma estrela de sequência principal da classe M vermelha, como seu nativo Krypton com seu sol Rao, Jor-El tinha atributos físicos quase idênticos aos dos humanos. No entanto, se ele fosse viajar para um planeta próximo a uma estrela amarela da sequência principal tipo G, como Terra, ele teria ganhado muitas superpotências incríveis, idênticas às de seu filho Superman, o que fizeram Jor-El também parecer divino. Equipamento thumb|Jor-El usando armadura kryptoniana. *'Armadura de batalha:' Jor-El possuía uma armadura de combate altamente durável (com o glifo Casa de El inscrito em seu peito), que ele usava enquanto lutava contra Zod. Ainda assim, no entanto, não o salvou de ser perfurado pela lâmina do pulso excepcionalmente afiada de Zod. *'Kelex:' O robô de serviço masculino de Jor-El, que ajudou a entregar seu filho Kal-El. *'Kelor:' robô de serviço feminino de Jor-El, que o ajudou a se libertar da Espada de Rao e roubar o códex de crescimento. *'Casa da Chave de Comando El (anteriormente)': O pedaço de tecnologia Kryptoniana altamente avançada de Jor-El, feito de geo líquido, e colocado dentro da nave estelar com Kal-El, para que seu filho pudesse um dia se comunicar com a inteligência artificial de Jor-El depois encontrando a Fortaleza da Solidão. *'Nave infantil (anteriormente)': Jor-El construiu esta espaçonave e equipou-a com uma drive fantasma, a fim de enviar seu filho pequeno Kal-El para longe do iminente apocalipse de Krypton e para Terra . Relacionamentos Família *Casa de El **Lara Lor-Van † – esposa **Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman – filho e protegido (sobre a forma de IA) **Zor-El † – irmão **Alura In-Ze † – cunhada **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl – sobrinha **H'Raka † – bicho de estimação **Kelex – robô de serviço **Kelor – robô de serviço Aliados *Conselho do Direito Kryptoniano **Alta Eminência Lor-Em † **Ro-Zar † *Guardas de safira † *Guilda dos Pensadores Kryptonianos † *Lois Lane Inimigos *Espada de Rao **General Dru-Zod † – amigo virou inimigo, assassino (de corpo biológico) e destruidor (de forma IA) **Faora **Nam-Ek **Tor-An **Jax-Ur **Car-Vex Referências Links externos * en:Jor-El Categoria:Kryptonianos Categoria:Alienígenas Categoria:Mortos em 1980 Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Membros da Casa de El